In radio frequency (RF) power amplifiers, a bias circuit is often included to provide a direct current (DC) bias voltage to an amplifying transistor of the RF power amplifier. However, the threshold voltage (also referred to as pinch-off voltage) of the amplifying transistor may vary across different RF power amplifiers. The varied threshold voltage, in turn, causes variance in the drain current of the amplifying transistor.